


Dear Slytherin House

by Darkfire99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire99/pseuds/Darkfire99
Summary: Dear, Idiots in Green and Silver. How is it considered cunning to be sorted into the house of cunning? How is it ambitious to join a group where the highest rank you can achieve is 'disposable?Harry writes a letter and posts it to the great hall during dinner. What brand of insanity will this start?





	Dear Slytherin House

Dear Idiots in silver and green

I would like to ask a few questions.

1\. How is it considered cunning to be sorted into the house of cunning?

2\. How is it considered ambitious to serve someone who will torture and treat you like a slave?

3\. What is resourceful about giving away your resources to a cause you will not benefit from?

4\. How can you call others 'blood traitors' when you yourself support a half-blood (the son of a muggle father and a near squib mother).

I am Lord Voldemort = 1i, 1e, 1a, 1v, 1t, 2m's, 2l's, 2r's, 2d's, 3o's.

Tom Marvolo Riddle = 1i, 1e, 1a, 1v, 1t, 2m's, 2l's, 2r's, 2d's, 3o's.

Ole Tommy-boy was a Slytherin who attended Hogwarts from 1938-1945 and was even awarded an award for special services to the school in 1943 when ,get this, he 'supposedly' figured out that Rubeus Hagrid was the 'Heir of Slytherin' and petrifying his fellow students with his pet acromantula (by the way acromantulas ,while venomous, don't petrify their prey). Also further proof is that the primary Slytherin line can be traced down to the Gaunts and stops with Merope Gaunt (a near squib due to inbreeding) daughter of *Marvolo* Gaunt. The Gaunt shack (yes a small shack on the verge of falling apart is all that is left) is located in Little Hangleton the same small village in which the Riddle family once lived in until the last member a Tomas Riddle was murdered in 1943 (coincidentally the same year that the Chamber of Secrets was first opened and Myrtle Warren [Moaning Myrtle] was killed).

Sincerely, One of the few students cunning enough not to be sorted into the house of the obvious.

p.s. Cunning isn't screaming that you'll tell your father about everything, and neither is it cunning to approaching another table in the middle breakfast just to insult a national hero.

p.p.s. I would also like to apologize to those few Slytherin students who truly embody the attributes of the once great house of Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
